One More Minute
by Dancerslife
Summary: In a series of minutes, what happens between Mackenzie and Will?


This idea was born from an episode of _Scandal_. You should go watch that show if you haven't already.

This is not my favorite piece that I've written, but it was very entertaining to write.

Read and Review and all that good stuff.

* * *

_5. _

She had been leaving the station, chatting up a few interns in the bullpen before calling it a night. Will was in the hallway, standing at the elevators, having just pressed the down button waiting for the elevator. She smiled at him and adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Heading home?" He questioned. She nodded. "Anything exciting?"

"Not really," Mackenzie shrugged, stepping into the empty elevator.

Mackenzie kept her eyes trained on the doors. She had been at this station for nearly two months now and she caught herself glancing at Will throughout the days that turned to nights.

They were standing close, their shoulders brushing every time they swayed. The doors dinged open and Will caught her wrist, his fingers brushing the inside of her palm. He hooked his pinky with hers, drawing her back into the shaft.

"Just give me a minute," He said, his voice low. She couldn't help but nod, giving him the okay.

He stepped closer, his hand playing with the edge of her hair before his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb running over her bottom lip.

It was erotic. It was intimate and she liked it. It caused her to smile, his thumb slipping into her mouth.

Mackenzie gasped at the sound of the bell signaling the doors opening once again. She stocked out of the elevator quickly, her heels clicking on the linoleum leaving Will in her wake.

The minute was over.

_4. _

Mackenzie was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. It was her first solo show as EP and nothing was going her way. The graphics were ordered wrong, half her guests cancelled, getting a new and better show, her anchor refused to listen to anything she said and it didn't help that Will showed up late without his suit.

Given, it was partially her fault but he swore up and down, backside and front side that their relationship wouldn't get in the way of work. It was going to drive her crazy.

"Mackenzie I need to talk to you," Will's voice floated in her ear and into the control room. People shot her humored looks.

"People can hear you," She offered, glaring at the people who were craning their ears to listen.

"I just need a minute," He huffed. Mackenzie shot her eyes to the clock. They had just over a minute before the show was to air.

"Fine," Mackenzie sighed, ripping off her headset. She turned to the control room full of people. "Don't you dare do anything that could get you fired. And Robert, don't you dare move your camera. We're locked in."

Mackenzie pushed her way into the studio and gasped at the grip of her wrist, a brush against her veins and the pulse point. Will had dragged her into a corner, away from the cameras and she noticed his microphone on the desk. She smiled. The man was sweet.

"You okay?" He asked, tucking hair behind her ear. It was long now, the way he liked it.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Just a rough first day."

He enveloped her in a hug and she listened to his heart beating through the three layers of clothes. She wrapped her arms around his middle, her arms under his coat, reveling in his warmth. God she loved this. Loved the way a hand ran up and down her back in a soothing motion while his other hand was buried in her hair, holding him to her. Not that she'd run from him ever.

"Thirty seconds," Robby's voice filtering through the studio. Mackenzie laughed but made no effort to escape the embrace.

"Twelve seconds," The voice filtered through again. Mackenzie shifted, drawing her arms back and smiling up at the man who had just calmed her down.

She walked back into the studio, putting on her headset and forced the smile off her face.

"Do it for me, Will," Mackenzie muttered low in his ear.

His eyes matched hers through the camera and she smiled again.

"Five, four, three, two-" The director counted down. "Cut to one."

"Good Evening-"

Minute was over.

_3. _

The snow was falling in New York, blanketing the city in white, shocking the streets with cold. Mackenzie took a drink of coffee, the warmth seeping through the porcelain a nice way to start the morning. A smile spread across her face at the pair of hands that slipped over her stomach, intertwining as a chin dropped to her shoulder.

She took another drink of coffee, reveling in the way it warmed her throat, soaking in the morning sun through the large windows and the pair of lips on her throat. Her phone rang and Mackenzie made a dive for it, ending the call before it rang again.

"Alarm for work," Mackenzie replied dumbly, shrugging her shoulder. She left the coffee cup on the chair in place of her bag that she swung over her shoulder.

She was stopped by a quick grab of her arm, she was half way out the door when she was brought back into the apartment and pushed up against the door.

"They can wait a minute," he said before dropping his head down and had a meeting of lips.

Her bags dropped to the floor as she was kissed. His tongue was in her mouth, tasting her, devouring her. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and she had a hard time standing. Her hands danced up his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, away from the way. They stumbled, they swayed and she heard her phone chirp in her pocket. Groaning, she stepped away, pulled it out and typed in a few things before shoving it into her coat.

"I love you," he said, cupping her cheek. She smiled, forced a tear to stay at bay.

"Oh Billy," She sighed, looking up into her favorite pair of blue eyes. Will McAvoy was so good to her. "I know you do."

He provided her a small smile before she leaned up and provided him another kiss before collecting her bags off the floor.

She pulled the door closed behind her and her phone chirped again.

She cheated. She was cheating.

The minute was over.

_2. _

He bought her a ring. Well not her, Mackenzie McHale, specifically, but he had an engagement ring that he took out of his desk and showed it to her.

He had a dozen roses or assorted flowers sent to her apartment once a month.

Dinner would magically appear in her office on nights she forgot. She knew it was him.

Now she was slipping her feet out of her heels, she propped them up on the edge of his desk and leaned back in her chair.

He was supposed to be on air in ten minutes and she was supposed to be making sure the staff was aware of the final changes and the rewriters that had occurred. Jim, from the looks of it seemed to be taking care of things. Don was too.

"Black or blue tie?" She heard questioned. Dropping her feet, she turned in her seat and saw Will standing there with his shirt un tucked and his trousers zipped but not buttoned. She shook her head and stood.

"The blue one," Mackenzie said, taking it out of his hand and tossing it around his neck. "The black one would make it look like you were going to a funeral and we don't want that, do we Mr. Cash?"

Will laughed at the cultural reference. "You look good."

"I look sleep deprived," She retorted, reaching up again and flipping a part of his tie over the other, her fingers working quickly and automatically.

It was an activity she did daily, nightly in the past and she did it with a smile knowing that he'd kiss her before he left her. Most nights, or afternoon-evenings he'd be talking on the phone, come out of the bathroom or bedroom half dressed like tonight and hold up his tie. She'd do it with a smile every time. She didn't mind it. She was glad to do it.

"You do look good," Will repeated. She wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just a pair of black dress slacks and a red blouse. Oh right. He had a particular liking to her in red.

"Thank you," She said, pressing her hand on the tongue of the tie. She tightened the tie at his neck and smoothed out his blouse. She had done that a million times. "Do something for me?"

"Hmm?" Will said, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. She shivered.

'Hey Will," They both heard from the door, forcing them both to step back from each other. It was Tess. "You've got five minutes."

"Yeah," Will breathed. "Give me one?"

The blonde nodded and left, the door closing behind her. Will looked at Mackenzie who had turned her back to him. Her shoulders were tense. He came up behind her, his hands on his shoulders, thumbs digging into the muscle. "Will."

His breath was hot on her cheek, his lips barely brushing her ear. "Red looks good on you."

"That's the only thing you've told me in the past five minutes," Mackenzie said, her voice barely a whisper. "What else do you have for me?"

She gasped as his arms came around her middle. "We probably shouldn't do this."

"It's a really bad idea," Mackenzie said, her voice faltering when his lips brushed her neck. "Will."

"Hey Mackenzie," Jim said pushing his way through the door. Will pulled away and ran a hand over his face while Mackenzie played with the necklace on her neck, feeling the blush creep up. She raised an eyebrow at the younger man and he nodded his head. "Uh. Right. The C-Block, the student? She's here and she wants to talk to you."

"Put her in the conference room and let her know we've got ten minutes before air," Mackenzie ordered. Jim nodded and gave her a small smile before leaving the office.

"Mackenzie," Will tried, but the woman had taken a deep breath and left the office.

Will looked down to the floor, finishing up his dressing.

The minute was up.

Over.

_1._

The knock came late, well technically very early in the morning. He set down the newspaper for the day and made his way to the door.

Standing in the hallway was Mackenzie McHale, bright eyes and a handful of bags. He held the door open for her, allowing her in. She dropped them unceremoniously and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

The entire hour Mackenzie was barking in his ears, the topic a hard thing to swallow. Missing and dead children was a hard thing for anyone to swallow. He hadn't seen her after the broadcast, Jim making a mention about her locking herself in her office, not allowing anyone in. she had done that before, when they were in Afghanistan, a girl lost the love of her life and was forced to watch him blow himself and others up.

"Sit down," Will suggested, pushing her away lightly. She nodded, the light beginning to dull. He brought her a glass of water a moment later which she took with gratefulness.

Finished, she set it down on her feet and curled up on the couch, her feet underneath her. Will took a seat next to her and she immediately curled up to him, her head on his chest, her fingers wrapped in his shirt. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and released it slowly when she felt the pressure of his hand against her back.

He had always been there for her. After the thing with Brian, and the magazine, and the fact that she practically quit her job after a show; he was always there. And he always would be.

"We'd be married," Mackenzie heard Will mutter. She shifted her head and looked up at him. "If you didn't tell me about Brian, you and I would be married. Maybe with a kid. I don't know. But we would be married."

"Will, I'm sorry," She said, her voice low. "I really am. I didn't think we'd end up like this."

"Shit happens, Mac," Will shrugged. "You still would have gone to Afghanistan and I would still have gotten my ass practically fired. It doesn't matter anymore."

"But still-" Mackenzie tried.

" I know." He sighed into her hair. "Hey listen. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow. You can have my room and I'll crash here."

"Just give me a minute," Mackenzie muttered, Will's words from all those years ago in the elevator. "I just need a minute."

The countdown from sixty was loud in his head. And when he got to five all he could think about was her.

_5. He should have kissed her in the elevator. _

_4. He should have taken her home and made love to her. _

_3. He shouldn't have blown up three weeks later when she was honest with him and left her. _

_2. He shouldn't have let her go. _

"I should go home," Mackenzie said, her voice soft and full of appreciation. "I should sleep in my own bed tonight. We've got a big show tomorrow."

"Yeah," He affirmed, helping her off the couch and guiding her to the door. She picked up her bags and pushed them over her shoulders.

"Bye Will," Mackenzie nodded, giving him a tired smile.

"Night, Mackenzie," He offered in reply, watching as she nodded with that smile and made her way to the elevators.

_One. _

He needed one more minute and she said goodbye.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_~A_


End file.
